


The Sith and His Pirate

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Helpful Andronikos, M/M, Male Friendship, Protective Andronikos, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex on a spaceship, Sexual Humor, Sith Sorcerer in Need, blowjob, sith sorcerer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: The Inquisitor's trolling about the massage takes a more serious turn as both him and Andronikos seem to be attracted to one another.The 18+ version of my story "The Sith and the Pirate", because I just couldn't let this chance remain unfulfilled.





	The Sith and His Pirate

"Need something?" Andronikos asked when he heard the young redhead Sith creeping into the cockpit.

They've met on Tatooine when Ahiyah was working on a mission his master gave him, and the ex-pirate was one of the Sith's information dealers. Then one thing came after the other, and they found themselves on a chase after one of the bastards who betrayed Andronikos, and Ahiyah gave him the pleasure to kill the son of a bitch with his own hands; well, with his own blaster, but whatever.

After that, the former pirate decided to go with the Sith and help him on his missions, and Ahiyah didn't contradict; moreover, Andronikos had the feeling that the redhead was glad to have some company. Ahiyah was younger than him by at least a decade, Andronikos guessed him to be in his mid-twenties, and despite all of the Sith confidence and power he radiated, sometimes his more innocent side shone through it; like when he sat on the floor in the engine room of the ship and watched as Andronikos was working on something and bombarded him with questions about ship technology and engines like a curious little boy.

Somewhere deep down, Andronikos felt sorry for the young man. As Ahiyah told him during one of their conversations, his whole family ended up in slavery after a devastating pirate attack on his homeworld, then the Empire dragged him into the Sith Academy on Korriban, which in a way was even worse. Ahiyah had never truly been the master of his own fate, obviously not as a slave, but neither as a Sith apprentice to a Sith Lord who aspired to be on the Dark Council, and for that she wasn't afraid to sacrifice anything or anyone, including her own apprentice. As a former pirate himself, Andronikos had seen many terrible things, but betraying one's comrades – or apprentice, for that matter – was a capital sin, no matter what.

"Not really, just... checking if everything's okay here" Ahiyah shrugged, but then he couldn't help being a troll a bit. "However, my back's stiff like hell, so a massage or two would be really nice..." he grinned, although, it was just partly a joke; his back did hurt from the too much fighting and too little rest in the last week or so.

Andronikos almost told him to piss off and find a twi'lek girl for that by pure reflex, but as he turned to the redhead, he changed his mind. Ahiyah looked tired, to say the least, as he leaned against the doorframe casually; his shoulders were slumped and there were dark circles under his sleepy, deep blue eyes. If a massage helped him to get some much needed rest, then Andronikos guessed he could do for him that much. He'd turn in a favour for it later.

"Then get off that shirt and we'll see what could be done" he said, and from Ahiyah's dumb blinking, the pirate realized that the Sith was just being a troll; and it just made the whole situation even funnier. "C'mon, strip, little Sith!"

Ahiyah looked him straight in the eyes and a grin spread on his face slowly as he obeyed, grabbing his tunic and pulling it over his head then dropping it on the floor. That action, executed in a deliberately teasing way, revealed a sleek, finely muscled body, and Andronikos saw that even Ahiyah's body hair, at least the small amount of it he had on his chest and below his navel, was the same dark crimson in colour as the messy mane on his head.

"And I always thought that your hair's dyed..." the pirate muttered, pretending to be disappointed, and it made Ahiyah chuckle.

"I'm a redhead down to the very last bit. Shall I prove it?" he answered, and his hands wandered dangerously close to his pants.

"If you feel like it" Andronikos said with an increasingly hungry look in his eyes; the Sith was beautiful, and he wanted to lick him from head to toe.

Ahiyah got the glimpses of the pictures in the pirate's head about himself being totally naked and lying on his luxurious bed as Andronikos gave him the blowjob of his life, and he felt himself getting hard as a response. His body definitely liked the possibility of that. So he unfastened his pants and let it slid down on his nicely shaped legs, then stepped out of it. Now he was completely naked, as Andronikos imagined him, and from the pirate's lustful gaze Ahiyah assumed he liked what he was seeing.

"Look at you... What a beauty!" Andronikos sighed as he stepped closer and ran his warm hand down on the Sith's taut belly, stopping just a breath away from the most intimate part of his body; and yes, the hair there was dark crimson as well.

"No one's ever called me that..." Ahiyah gasped as he leaned into the touch and hugged the pirate's neck, shivering from anticipation. "But don't be mistaken: you can never, ever dominate me. I'm gonna kill you if you try."

"I wouldn't even dare to think about that. I just want to show you a few really dirty but pleasant things if you let me" Andronikos said, and he meant it; Ahiyah had his more than unfair share of being dominated already, and he had no intention to add to this, but he did want to make him scream in the grasp of indescribable pleasure.

"I'm always in for dirty things" the Sith smiled, and Andronikos didn't need any more encouragement; he buried his free hand into the wild dark crimson hair on his nape and kissed Ahiyah, while his other hand stroked his sensitive belly, making him giggle.

"A ticklish Sith... How cute" the pirate grinned as he moved even closer and his curious hands found the way to Ahiyah's shapely butt, grabbing it gently.

"That's as cute as I can ever get" came the answer, alongside with a few impatient bites on the pirate's neck. "I want my blowjob!" the Sith growled in a playfully demanding manner as he rubbed his throbbing dick against Andronikos' hips.

"Don't worry, my gorgeous Lord, I'm gonna suck you dry" the pirate grinned, and the next thing Ahiyah knew that he was lying flat on his back on the bed in his quarters, and Andronikos was in a mindless haste to get rid of his unnecessary clothes.

Then he settled between the Sith's spread legs and made good of his promise about sucking him straight into heaven. Ahiyah shamelessly moaned and whimpered, and Andronikos welcame this vocalism; he liked his partners expressing their pleasure - or its lack, for that matter - so he knew how to satisfy them more efficiently. And Ahiyah was surprisingly easy to satisfy. Most Sith Andronikos knew had weird sexual kinks, to say the least. This one, whose delicious cock filled his mouth right now was just an average guy with a huge appetite for blowjobs. That was a nice change, to be honest.

Way too soon, Ahiyah's body convulsed and he came hard with a loud cry of sated pleasure. Andronikos didn't want to make a mess on the Sith's bed, so he decided to swallow instead. It wasn't the way he preferred it, but he'd survive.

"Just for this I'm happy you decided to come with me..." Ahiyah murmured sleepily a few minutes later, when he was lying in the pirate's arms, resting his head on his shoulder. "Being a skilled pilot and good with the blaster's just a bonus..."

"I'm honoured that I've managed to please you, my Lord" Andronikos smiled down at the half-asleep Sith in his arms.

"It was much, much better than a simple massage..." the redhead sighed then fell asleep a minute later.

"Don't you say?" the pirate muttered before dozing off himself.

**The End**


End file.
